creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The Cosmic Wheel Continuum
Summary The Cosmic Wheel Continuum "In the many ages of this universe, there have been many warriors and sages who have turned the Cosmic Wheel for the greater good of all lifekin. May the knowledge of these words give other beings strength to do the same"~The Tome of Understanding Detailed here is knowledge of the Cosmic Wheel Continuum, a vast and ancient order who seek to move events and the cosmos for the benefit of all. The Cosmic Wheel, the skeptical learner must know, is metaphor. They are not of the eastern conviction that events bear no significance and all time is cyclical, though they respect the origin of that view, since many of them transcend time themselves, or are in the process of doing so. Organization The Continuum scoffs at hierarchies. They see beings as beings, and people as people, and believe that struggles for power only lead to pain and strife. This said, they are organized into different roles, which they all recognize are equally important for the welfare of the whole. Agents Agents make up the bulk of the Continuum. They are scattered across the cosmos, but each is organized into Fellowships. To give knowledge of all the Fellowships in the Metaverse would take many, many volumes, but since my writing is to Terran readers, here shall be detailed the Fellowships of the Sol system and other nearby stars. Each fellowship is tasked with moving events in their home system, and maintaining an academy for teaching new agents their specialty abilities at a different level of their learning process. Students could be said to be possibly the only vertically inferior member of the Continuum, but even they are encouraged to teach courses in areas of interest and skill. Fellowships -Mercury- The Mercurial Fellowship is the headquarters for all the inner planets. Agents from here to Mars come to meet and discuss their plans in a democratic fashion. The Mercurial Academy teaches powers of vision and communication. They are responsible for initiation of Sol Agents after they are informed of their mission wherever they come from. -Venus- The Venusian Fellowship is home to the Garden of Renewal, a kind of simulacrum meant to resemble the ancient Garden of Eden. It is here that Agents are taught powers of intuition and understanding. A student becomes what is known as a Fledgling here, and they are assigned a Wisdom Crystal, a holocron esque guardian who gives them advice and encouragement. -Earth- The Terran Fellowship is where the Great Archives of the Sol system are. Each solar system has an archive, which connects to the Central Tome of Lore, a database at the center of the Cosmos. Here, a mindlink is implanted into agents via a piece of energy technology. This link allows them and their Wisdom Crystal to access their home archives remotely. Here, the Fledgling becomes a Seeker, and powers of knowledge and pattern seeking are taught -Mars- The Martian Fellowship is where Agents begin to learn the powers that will allow them to begin to fight against the Deep. Here is where the Apprentice becomes a Kindler, the beginning of the second trinity of initiation. The Martian Fellowship runs the Warrior's Academy, which is a place of both teaching and battle training. Powers of matter manipulation and psychic (i.e., having to do with the psyche) augmentation are taught. -Jupiter- After their first Quest, the Quest of Fire, a Kindler goes to the Jovian Fellowship. Jupiter is the home of mission control, where all Agents receive their tasks within their system. Here a Kindler becomes a Blaze. They are required to remain with the Jovian Fellowship until they have completed their first mission against the Deep. They must find a dark event in their home system and correct the wrongs found there. Powers of travel and space warping are taught here. A Blaze leaves Jupiter able to teleport to any place in their system, abilities which will gradually be honed and enhanced. -Saturn- The Saturnian Fellowship contains the Hall of Potential, a testing ground for possible future events. It is only used by fully trained Agents, but here a Blaze becomes an Aura and is taught minor time shifting powers. Agents will use the Great Superconsciousness (a powerful energy computer) to simulate events depending on the changes they make to the universe within the Hall of Potential. -Uranus- The Uranian Fellowship is the beginning point for the third trinity of initiation. Here an Aura becomes a Storm. Uranus contains the power source for the Sol Grid, a focusing point for energy that Agents can draw on within their system. There is a Grid for the cosmos, but it is manifest in an entire planet, Kryiev, which is far from many systems. On Uranus, energy manipulation is taught and the Agent's Channelling Centers are opened. Here they also go on their Water Quest, which is the second quest. -Neptune- Meditation and Focus powers are taught in the Neptunian Fellowship. A Storm becomes known as a Wave-Maker. Wave-Makers also learn to control their body systems to a very fine degree. These are powers that the Deep fears greatly, because they afford a very fine advantage of control to the Continuum. Neptune contains the Temple of Transcendence, a place where Agents can go to rest and recharge and meditate. -Pluto- Pluto is the testing ground for all Solar Agents. It is where a great many challenges are given, and if they are passed, the Wave-Maker is welcomed as a complete Agent. From here, Agents may return to the Jovian Fellowship to carry out missions, or the Martian Fellowship, to help teach new students how to fight against the Deep. If they seek another path, they may go onward. -Sedna- The Sednaic Fellowship is the path of a select few. Anyone may become a Sednaic Mystic, but it takes great dedication and austerity. Sednaic Agents go through rigorous periods of meditation, communing (something like prayer) and retreats. At the end of their process, they gain a way of contacting the divine more directly. They inform the Continuum of any messages, prophecies or warnings the higher powers give. They also speak directly to the Saturnian Fellowship and give them information for the Hall of Potential. -Sirius- The Sirian Fellowship is the university to Mars' college. Agents go to Sirius to learn and conduct research on the nature of the universe and how it relates to their cause. To be a Sirian Professor requires a good deal of study. They also train Agents and offer practice grounds of greater power development. -Moon- The Lunar Fellowship is a strange one. They are the maintainers of Sol's Justice Spire. This is a kind of archive, but it records information of a different type. In the Spire of Justice are death records, birth records and records of wars and dark events. These are kept not so that they may cause despair, but remind Agents of the importance of their mission, and so that no Agent's memory may be forgotten or turned against them by the Deep. -Pleiades- The Pleiadean Fellowship is the Sol branch of the Sages, Agents who have forgone combat and conflict missions in favor of knowledge and wisdom keeping. They each add to the archives, the Tomes (books of wisdom that the archives feed from) and other sources of wisdom and knowledge. -Arcturus- The Arcturian Fellowship is the farthest outpost of another group of Fellowships stationed around the star Betelgeuse. The Solar Fellowships and the Betelgeusian Fellowships are close allies, and exchange programs often take place on Arcturus' planets. Also, the moon of Beta-Zaphkiel VI, Murora, is home to a multi-religion temple where many Solar agents go for spiritual practice. Related articles * The Deep * Write a title here Category:Write a category here Category:Wheel Saga